kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Luna Inverse
I have a question: I remember once hearing that even though Luna weilds the power of Ceifeed, she doesn't have any sorceress powers like Lina does. Does anyone know if this is true or not? I wasn't sure so I didn't put it in the article. Also, if this isn't true, how powerful is she in terms of magic-casting ability? I would think that as a Knight of Ceifeed, she wouldn't be able to use black magic, but she could feesibly use shaminist or white magic. And does anyone know for sure how powerful she is compared to Lina? -- Catgirl the Crazy 14:14, 3 December 2006 :Kanzaka revealed very little about Luna, so we know next to nothing of her powers. The rumor you mentioned is simple speculation, probably tied to the fact that some assume that Lina pursued magic (and black magic in particular) because she wanted to be good at something her sister is not. This seems possible, but still, it is little more than guesswork. About the magnitude of her powers: Considering she is roughly Xelloss' equal, she is probably more powerful than her sister when it comes to the "raw power" she can manifest. This can be misleading, however. Many mazoku who were defeated by Lina had more such power than her, for instance, but still lost because of their arrogance. Luna sent Filia to Lina because she, although a human, was a lot more commited to the shinzoku's side as a Knight of Ceifeed, while Lina was walking the middle road like most humans do. Thus, Lina could channel the unified power of the shinzoku and mazoku, while Luna probably could not. Does that mean that Lina is more powerful than Luna? Hard to say. :) :All in all, I think the article is fine the way it is content-wise. Great work, by the way. :) --Pip25 08:45, 4 December 2006 (UTC) About the edit on the Xelloss link - that is the official romanisation we use. (Xellos doesn't even work, although it might worth creating a redirect.) --Pip25 07:21, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I think Luna chose Lina to be the candidate for Try because Luna isn't purely human, and what was needed from the human race was someone in between the Mazoku and Shinzoku, aka a normal human such as Lina. Soooo, Luna could still think she was more powerful, just not what was needed :P . (User: lonewolfx44) 28 feb, 2008) I think the reason is far easier to find: Kanzaka already said that Luna won't never appear in any Slayers story; but as in TRY they needed to find "the mightiest of the human race", that is certainly Luna, but as she can't appear, she just told them to find Lina, the 2nd most powerful human (along with Naga). Luna vs. Xelloss I think a lot of articles need more references since the recent undo's and redo's--especially in the way of interviews and novel/game information. So there is an article that says Luna is as powerful as Xelloss? All I could find was Tokitama's translated fan interview that says "Maybe, Luna is stronger." http://tokitoki1.tripod.com/tokitamashanchi/slayers-etc/some-setting.html -- Flarecarrot 04:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, this does not seem to be said explicitly. (Perhaps I've been fooled by some fanon material?) There are two instances when the subject was brought up: The first one is the part you noted, and the second one is when they talk about a possible spin-off featuring Luna and Xelloss. (http://tokitoki1.tripod.com/tokitamashanchi/slayers-etc/some-special.html#8p221) Kanzaka says that he doesn't include Luna into his stories because she would upset power balance - but putting her in a story with Xel might still work. Also note Kanzaka's hesitation when answering in the first part: Luna might be stronger, but not by much. So to say that Luna is roughly Xelloss' equal might actually be appropriate. --Pip25 07:29, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::If we decide to include it (since it sounds like even Hajime isn't sure), I think something like "Luna might be more powerful than Xelloss" would be more apt. --Flarecarrot 22:07, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::That doesn't sound too informative to me. How about changing the current sentence as: According to Hajime Kanzaka, Luna is more or less equal in power to, if perhaps somewhat stronger than Xelloss. (Or something like that. Native speakers might have better luck with wording it. :) ) --Pip25 05:39, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. --Flarecarrot 10:38, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Secret Strike Shooting Star Cleaver Slash Considering that Luna once slew a dragon with a kitchen knife, not unlike Ashford, is it possible that, as a waitress, she could have learned a similar technique to the Secret Strike Shooting Star Cleaver Slash? Didymus20X6 02:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :I think not. :) From what we've seen, shinzoku knights usually channel their power through weapons, and that is probably why Luna was using a knife. --Pip25 07:19, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::I just had tears streaming from my eyes when I had a vision of Ashford and Luna smiting a dragon together. Wow.RibeyeofyourDreams 02:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Onee-chan The article says, "Lina surprisingly calls her onee-chan, with the suffix -chan usually denoting close friendship or affection." But my understanding was that the word "onee-chan" simply meant "big sister" and would thus not be surprising at all. --Kitsunegami 22:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :My Japanese knowledge is very limited, but shouldn't the "-chan" honorific denote a kind of affection? Lina could call her sister "onee-san" if she wanted to use a more distant version. --Pip25 14:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Mine is rather limited as well which is why I asked. I had a friend from Japan in college but I haven't seen him in nearly a decade or I'd just ask him. --Kitsunegami 19:06, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :姉, read "nē" (or 姉上, "aneue") is japanese for "older sister", as 兄, read "nī" (or 兄上, "aniue") is for "older brother". Both 姉 and 兄 are never used alone, they are always used either as a suffix for the name (Luna-nē, Ed-nī), or with one of the "affection marks", -san, -sama, -chan, -kun, etc (nē-chan, nī-san), and in that case, are sometimes prefixed with "o-" (o-nē-san). In Lina's case, she always refers to Luna as "郷里の姉ちゃん", "kuni no nē-chan", which means "the older sister from home". --shansito 16:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :This really isn't a serious answer to the question, but I could totally imagine Luna saying to Lina, "You will call me onee-chan or else." Catgirl the Crazy 02:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC)